


Baking and Dancing

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Soft!, happy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: hannah seemed to like dancing queen by abba.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Baking and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter!  
> this is gonna end up in my fic eventually, but since it's easter, i think it's fitting to put in here now.

Baking was one of Becky’s hobbies. With Easter coming up, she decided she wanted to make as many desserts as she could to appease the family during the holiday. She was mixing frosting for cupcakes, humming to herself as the Alexa played music in the background. Hannah came in, quietly opening the fridge and getting some juice out of it.

“Hey, Hannah-” Becky smiled, looking over. Hannah was absentmindedly bobbing to the music. Becky stopped mixing for a second to check the song. Dancing Queen by ABBA was playing. 

“You like the song?” Becky asked, and Hannah nodded. It was still hard to figure out if Hannah liked certain things. Becky made a mental note that she liked ABBA, meaning they could watch Mamma Mia the next time they had a movie night. She went back to mixing the frosting.

When she finished the frosting, she looked back over to where Hannah was. The cup of apple juice was on the table as Hannah danced around the kitchen, having the time of her life. Becky smiled and watched for a bit. Hannah had a grin Becky hadn’t ever seen before. She seemed happy. Hannah saw her looking and stopped, freezing.

“Sorry…” She looked down at her feet. Becky came over and gently tilted her head up.

“No, no, you can dance, can I dance with you?” Becky took her hair down. Hannah thought for a second before nodding and beginning to dance again. Becky copied Hannah, having fun letting loose with her. Tom came into the kitchen, seeing his youngest & his girlfriend dancing to ABBA while the cupcakes cooled.

“Oh, a dance party?” Tom asked, and Becky laughed as she turned to face him. He had a certain glint in his eyes that Becky knew meant he was happy. Hannah had stopped again, but Beckt urged her to keep going as she spun Tom around.

“C’mon, dance, I gotta finish the cupcakes,” she laughed, going back to frosting the cupcakes. Lex came down the stairs and looked into the kitchen.

“Becky, Ethan’s coming over, he’s gonna think you’re a nerd.” She groaned, her face flushing red. Hannah laughed, smiling.

  
“Webby’s dancing too! She likes this song.” She said to Tom, who nodded and then looked at Lex.

“Let him think that. He should know that already since he’s always here.” Tom laughed as the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” Lex said, running to the door. Becky was frosting the cupcakes as she heard Ethan come in and then the couple run upstairs to Lex’s room. The song changed to Hound Dog by Elvis and she could hear Ethan get excited before the couple running back downstairs.

“Babe, babe, c’mon, I love Elvis.” Ethan grinned, pulling Lex close to him, “Hi, Mr. Houston, hi, Ms. Barnes.”

“Hi, Ethan.” Becky smiled, “Cupcakes are almost done. I’m testing them for Easter.”

“I’ll be there, Ms. Barnes.” He grinned, kissing a very blushy Lex’s cheek. Becky just smiled and went back to the frosting. She could hear Ethan trying to imitate Elvis and actually succeeding. She could hear Tom and Hannah laughing and Ethan sweet-talking Lex in Elvis’s voice.

“Becky..?” There was Tim. The second-youngest who never really got involved in all the shenanigans.    
  


“What’s up, Tim?” She asked quietly.

“Can I have one?” He pointed to the cupcakes. Becky thought before sliding him one with a finger on her lips. Tim smiled, kissing her cheek before running back to the living room. Becky grinned and finished up the cupcakes to join her family. They were happy, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
